Bling
by sonicarutha
Summary: After a devastating attack, Hisagi finds himself with no communication to the Seireitei, and the only one that he can lean on for survival is a man that he hadn’t seen for a hundred years.


**Title: **Bling  
**Pairings:** Slight Kensei/Hisagi  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** There is slight OOC (to be safe), talk of blood, and some language. I also apologize for any spelling errors, I'm not sure if my editor caught everything (we've been in a rush lately, we're both busy).  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach, **Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Hisagi awoke to look around him, the whole world seeming to swirl out of control as he glanced around the room. His vision was blurry, his body feeling heavy as he could barely breathe. He closed his eyes as he tried to recollect what had happened, his mind drawing a blank as he tried his hardest to remember how he got here. As he tried to remember, he heard a voice in the corner of the room.

"You're awake…" the voice called out. "I thought you were dead for sure…"

Hisagi's vision moved to the corner of the room, seeing a man that he hadn't seen in years, his heart stopping as the face came flooding back to him. He tried to open his mouth to speak but all that came out was a small squeak, his body shaking as he struggled with the words, his vision fading as he felt like he was going to fall back onto the bed.

"Take it easy, kid. You're still hurt…"

Hisagi finally found his voice after minutes of searching, but it was left low and raspy. "Hurt?"

"You don't remember do you? How hard did you hit your head?" the man asked as he looked into Hisagi's eyes, noticing that his vision was fading. "Hey! You're not falling unconscious again are you?" his arms moved to wrap around Hisagi's body, a sigh passing his lips. "Are you always this big of a pain in the ass, or do you do this to make me miserable?"

Hisagi smiled as he looked into his eyes.

"What the hell are you gawking at, kid?"

"I remember you…" Hisagi took a deep breath. "You're the grouch who saved me when I was a kid… _Muguruma Kensei_…"

"When you _were_ a kid, you still _are_ a kid… a stupid kid who doesn't know how to take on a hollow," Kensei wrapped his arms around him tighter. "And I'm stuck with you until the rest of the group comes to collect us…"

Hisagi took a deep breath. "What the hell happened?"

"You were attacked by a hollow, we came in to save you and then I pulled you out of the destruction to safety where we currently are now. No more stupid questions…" Hisagi took a breath to say something else. "I said no more stupid questions!"

Hisagi looked deep into the man's eyes. He thought that Muguruma Kensei was dead. He remembered a conversation with Tousen, the man saying that he had died after suffering a hollowfication process enacted by Urahara Kisuke. But as he looked at him he was very much alive. He felt the heat of his body next to his as he moved to snuggle deeper into it, the pain within him starting to fade away.

"You really are a pain aren't you?" Kensei asked.

"You're so warm…"

"And you're so cold… yeah, yeah, yeah I get it," he scoffed as he looked down at the shivering shinigami. "You should be cold. You've lost a lot of blood…"

Hisagi looked down at his body seeing the various bandages that were wrapped around him, blood starting to show through them. His body swirled with pain as he moved his hands to touch the blood that was showing in the bandages on his stomach, his hands shaking as he remembered what had happened. The claws, the teeth, his search squad…

"My men?" Hisagi asked.

"All dead… torn to shreds" Kensei answered. "Every last one of them…"

Hisagi shook his head as he tried to sit up, a pain rolling through his body, the weight of Kensei's hands on him pushing him the bed with unbearable force. "I have to go…"

"Where are you going to go?" Kensei asked as he pressed harder onto Hisagi's shoulders. "If you move too much you'll surely bleed to death… that is if you can even get up. Your legs are broken, you're cut open, you most likely have organ damage, you won't get very far… so sit down and shut up."

Hisagi shook his head again. "I can't stay here… they probably think I'm dead…"

"You'll be alright…" Kensei scoffed. "No one is going to think you're dead. Stop worrying about it. As soon as Hachi gets here, he'll heal you and then we'll be on our way and you and we will never have to see each other again."

Hisagi sighed as he looked into Kensei's eyes. "But there are so many questions I have. Like how? How did you survive that night?"

Kensei's hands backed away from Hisagi's body, his eyes still on the door. "I said no more stupid questions…"

"What is a stupid question anyway?" Hisagi asked, his hand moving to run along Kensei's jaw line, trying to get him to pay attention to him.

He marveled at how soft Kensei's face was: his skin smooth against Hisagi's rough fingers. Kensei looked over at him, a blank look on his face as golden eyes connecting in a glance straight into his. They sat there and stared at each other, Kensei silent as he looked at the phone, waiting for the call. Minutes went by and there was nothing.

As the minutes went by Hisagi struggled for air as Kensei's eyes fell on him, the clock changing numbers to the point where time seemed to slip from their grasp, Kensei's body tensing as he stood up to pace back and forth in the room. The tension was high; Hisagi could hardly breathe with the pressure, the emotion that was seeping from the older man. It was then when Hisagi broke the silence.

"How long has it been?" Hisagi's eyes went to the clock, feeling Kensei's muscles tense.

"Two fucking hours…" his voice was low on the verge of shaking.

Hisagi took note of this. "You sound worried…"

Kensei shook his head. "I'm not worried…"

Hisagi tried to sit up. "You left them at the scene didn't you?"

"I had no choice…" his voice trailed off, his eyes closing. "I was supposed to take you and run… They said they would be here in an hour and if not… I should go looking for them…"

Hisagi looked at the doorway. "Nervous?"

Kensei shook his head. "N-no…"

Hisagi took a deep breath. "Well, I'm nervous for you…"

As Kensei was about to say something, the phone rang. He almost jumped out of his skin as he picked it up. "Hello?" there was a pause as someone was saying something. "Who's coming? Hachi?" Kensei's face became blank as his fingers tightened on the phone. "What's going on?"

At that moment, Hisagi thought Kensei was going to drop the phone, his voice low, shaking as he spoke. "How bad was it? No I'm not nervous, who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Hisagi sat up as he coughed, feeling his ribs digging into his lungs. "Yeah I still have the shinigami…" Kensei looked over his shoulder. "He's alright enough to piss me the hell off…"

Hisagi looked out the window of the room seeing the dark clouds in the sky. "A storm's coming…"

Kensei took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "Alright, Love… I'll see you when you get here…"

Hisagi watched as Kensei hung up the phone. "Did you just call someone _love_?"

"That's his name, dumbass…" Kensei moved to walk away from the phone. "Apparently the attack was worse than we thought. Not only is your whole squad dead, but a member of our group was taken in the process…do you know who sent the hollow?"

"Why the hell would I know?" Hisagi asked. "And for someone who isn't worried, you sure do look upset. Who was taken?"

Kensei closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "No one of importance…"

"Then why are you upset?" Hisagi took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, feeling the anger rolling through the former captain. "And what can you do about it?"

"You're going to help me find them… you got me into this mess, you're going to get me out…" Kensei moved closer to the bed. "As of now, you and me, we're going to work together on this…"

Hisagi looked into his eyes. "I never thought I'd see you again… and now you're asking me to do something you know I can't?"

Kensei shook his head. "Please… this is important…"

He never thought that if he saw him again, he would see him like this. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember how he got here. His body shook as it all started to come back to him. The mission, the attack, hearing Kensei's voice, it was all fresh in his mind. He closed his eyes as he thought back to that moment, analyzing what he did wrong to get here, but at the same time analyzing the chances that he had that he would see Muguruma Kensei again.

_What the hell happened?_

* * *

This a completely new multichap story outside of the _Falling Petals _universe that might potentially join it in becoming it's own universe. I could potentially see this story having multiple parts. I know that I just recently came up with this idea, but I like to test the waters with a pilot before I get too hooked, so I want to see if anyone if biting.

The next chapters are going to be flashbacks so bear with me, they will answer any questions (since I haven't fully explained the moment, you no doubt are completely lost).

Like what you read, feel free to Private Message me a request (see profile for details.)

Also, feel free to review.


End file.
